


Night time fun

by EveningEve



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Emi is being a little more sacred than usual runs over to Siegberts room and asks if she can sleep over there for the night. This one agrees... Without knowing what both will get into this night.(WARNING! Canon x OC! Don't like!? Don't read!)





	Night time fun

**Author's Note:**

> ... Uff, welp that sure was one of my first lemons I wrote. I should feel ashamed but... I honestly am not. I had fun writing this.  
>  Well, this was one of my first tries soo... Yeah.  
> Enjoy!

It was midnight when someone knocked on the door of Siegbert’s room. He was sitting on his desk, studying various texts of Nohrian authors at the moment. “Come in!” he said while still focusing on his studies.  
The door opened. Someone slowly entered the room while quietly closing the door. Just by hearing the door he could tell who it was-His girlfriend, Emi. It has not been too long ago since both actually confessed to each other, several weeks ago to be exact. He lost count after the tenth week. Who knew that the childhood playmates would date when they grow older?  
“You are still studying?” she asks, trying to keep her voice to a minimum. “I’m surprised you manage to do so this long.” “I’m more surprised that you are still up this late” he told her, still focusing on his book.  
“I… I have a reason!”  
He sighs. “I am fine, if you wanted to check-“  
“N… No! That’s not it! It’s actually… rather… selfish this time.”  
Suddenly he lost focus and turned around. “A selfish-“ but the Nohrian prince paused when seeing the blond haired and the current clothes she was wearing. While blushingly avoiding the prince’s gaze she wore a short night robe which was very revealing. Her panties were almost visible, that’s how short the robe was, shoulder free and her chest were almost uncovered. Wait, did she even wear any panties!? Could it be she wants to do ‘it’!?  
“I was not prepared for this!” he almost yelled while blushing. “Prepared?” Emi asked him. “For what?”  
“You know! That!” I had no idea you wanted to do it so soon!”  
“What are you talking about? I was… scared.”  
Siegbert looked confused at her a second later. He did not know what was going on anymore. “Scared?”  
The female nods. “I had… a nightmare! There! Also… I can’t sleep for some reason. So… if it is no trouble… Could I… Uhm…”  
“Sure” the young man turned around during these words, blushing heavily. Why he thought that she came here for ‘that’? What was he even thinking at this moment!?  
“Thank you! I’ll promise not to snore!” While this she was about to couch on the ground but was stopped by his words. He said that she should sleep on his bed instead.  
“But I can’t-“  
“I insist” he interrupted. “Besides, if you don’t you’ll catch a cold. The bed is big enough as well.”  
“Alright, alright. I get it” she said while laying down on this one. “Will you take long?”  
“No. Why you ask!?” Siegbert tried not to sound nervous but of course couldn’t.  
“Because… maybe we could…” Oh no! So Emi wants to have- “C… Cud… dle.” To cuddle?  
“B… But if you are tired I understand and-“ she wanted to explain fastly but got stopped by her beloved’s response just in time:”S… Sure. I don’t mind.”  
Why he thought she wants to do it with him? It’d be too soon. Although, the way she was dressed. It’s like she asks for it. Wait… Did he secretly want to!? Well, he could try and do the first move but what if she’ll reject the idea? He didn’t want to force her into that stuff. What should he do!?  
“Siegbert? Siegbert!” a female voice shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“Y… Yes?” he shuttered.  
“You are just sitting there for ten minutes straight. Are you sure you are not tired?”  
No, he had to ask. At least give her a warning.  
“Uhm… Emi?” he began, a bit nervously sounding.  
“Yes?” This one asked.  
“W… Would you…”  
“Would I?”  
“H… Have…”  
“Have what?”  
“Well, you see…”  
“Come on, say it. It’s nothing bad, right?”  
Siegbert kept shuttering, only causing into Emi to sit up and stare with a confused yet annoyed look in her face, putting more pressure on him. Oh god, he couldn’t handle it! If he doesn’t have sex with her right now he’ll explode!  
With this thought Siegbert closed his book, stood up, walked up to the bed and pushed Emi down, so that he was able to be on top of her.  
The blond haired female had no time to react. It went so sudden and fast she just simply let it happen. Although, she was pretty confused.  
“S… Siegbert… What is the matter?” she asked, having a mix of a worried yet a t the same time surprisingly shocked in her voice now.  
“F… Forgive me. But I have to!” the Nohrian prince only answered while out of nowhere rubbing her downer area with his hand. When he does that she lets out a weird sound, a quick squeal of pleasure.  
This alarmed Siegbert and he rubbed faster around her downer area, making her release her squeals of pleasure moan more and louder. It sounded like music to his ears. The more she let out these sounds the faster he rubbed.  
This went on for a tiny while until he wondered what would happen if he just stuck one of his fingers right inside her. Although… During the rubbing he realized something which caused him to blush.  
“Emi, you are not wearing anything under your rope? “Am I right?” he had a hard time saying that line out loud and shuttered in between.  
“H… Hey!” she began in a gasping voice. “Th… That’s what I always wear when I g… go to sl… sleep!”  
“So it is not my imagination, I see. Any reason you do not?”  
“N… No! I have no r… reason! Besides feeling m… more comfort… ta… ble!”  
While she gives her answers he suddenly puts a finger inside her, moving this one inside her. “So you are always dressed like you are begging for it?”  
Her voice became louder yet more pleasured sounding. “Beg for w… what!? I do n… not!”  
“That’s very hard to believe if I can be so blunt.” While he said this he moved his finger faster and faster, eventually putting even a second one in.  
It was strange for Siegbert. He never did such a thing before and was not really sure if Emi enjoyed it or not. But something seemed to make him keep going and say stuff which he might regret saying after this. But for now he did not care, at least not about the things he said. He just kept going and going.  
While this crossed his thoughts he also realized that she got wetter and wetter down there. Also it feels like her private area want to soak his fingers completely in. It became tighter and tighter the more he moved.  
When realizing the change he looked closely at her. She was letting out a lot of pleasant sounds while gasping. Also her nipples were now showing, even if she wore her robe above them. Also she was starting to sweat while blushing very heavily and drooling out of her mouth.  
“Am I right to assume that you like it?” the young prince asked her out of nowhere. The young woman could not properly respond so she just nodded slightly instead while letting out her sounds of pleasure. He was pleased to hear so. He really was. But still, he was more curious than before. How would she react if he suddenly started to touch her breasts? Or even messaged them? Or perhaps what if he just licked around?  
Anything crossed his mind at the moment. With each thought he just became more and more curious. He wanted to know more. He wanted that she keeps this face for a little longer. He felt like he is about to lose his mind at the moment. And the other thing is that he did not mind it in the slightest.  
Right out of nowhere he uncovered the blond haired’s upper area. This one was blushing even brighter. She tried to cover them but Sieg realized, grabbed the arm she wanted to move with his other free hand. “No need to hide them.”  
“B… But…”  
“You feel embarrassed? Do I have to remind that you were the one who went in here dressed like that? No one would be able to hold back at this rate.”  
This little, unsuspected tease made her blush even more. Is it even possible to blush that brightly? “J… Just do w… what you want with them a… already!” While this she tried not to look at him. Apparently she was so embarrassed by now she could impossibly meet his gaze.  
“As you insist” And just like that he put the fingers out of her downer area and suddenly started to message both of them for a while before he took turns when starting to suck on them.  
All of this just caused Emi to become louder and louder, to the point she had to try really hard to keep her voice down. Did it feel that good? Well, apparently it did. Or else she would scream at him by now, very angrily that is.  
But even so, Siegbert kept himself busy that he did not realize something growing bigger and bigger inside his pants. However, as soon as hit the female herself she tried to get his attention and tell him right away. At first he just kept going, as he did not hear her but soon stopped.  
“S… Something is hitting you?” he asked her. She nodded slowly. “L… Look. If you want to… Uh… put your… Er… d… di… di… di… You know that I mean inside me then just do it already! I never had this before but I can manage!” she yelled, sounding embarrassed all the same.  
“You mean my… penis, right?”  
“Yeah, that thing! However I should call it! You want to put it in, right?”  
“W… Well, uh…”  
“B… besides… It’s unfair that I only get to enjoy myself here. So just shove it inside me, got it!?”  
“But I enjoy myself too!”  
“Clearly not, I can feel how much you hold back inside your ball sack over there!”  
“But won’t it hur-“  
“Then I bear it! Just… P… Please! Don’t hold it back!”  
He gulped. She was staring at him very serious… Well, as serious as she could be at this time. She was a gasping mess by now. Although… He was curious. How would his member feel inside her? If his fingers already felt like home his member might feel comfortable inside there too.  
“V… Very well then.” The legs got spread by a tiny bit while he put his member outside. When the female cavalier saw it she was impressed how hard it already was. “A… And such things go inside a womanhood?” she only brought out.  
“We can always sto-“  
“No! No turning back now is there!?”  
“I guess you got a point there. Well… There I go.”  
After Siegbert announced this he slowly put it inside, very carefully. His beloved did not make a slight sound for a tiny bit, except when he went deeper and deeper, eventually soon shoving it in all the way. She started to scream painfully:”H… Huge! It’s huge! I feel like I am about to break!”  
A little bit of blood went out of her area. When he realized he was about to pull out but right at this moment she held tightly on him, preventing him from pulling it out.  
“I… I’ll get used to it. So don’t even dare to think about pulling it out now!”  
“Y… Yeah” As worried as he was it was also hard to make Emi change her mind. So he shouldn’t try furhter. However, he did not move until she gave him a clear sign that the pain went away.  
Finally. He couldn’t hold it any more seconds anyway. He decided to move, but not starting with a slow pace. No. He right away went for a fast pace. He was still able to become gradually faster though, which he did. Faster. And faster. And faster. He wanted to take as much as possible still. He wanted to enjoy it to the fullest while making sure she enjoys it just as much. Also, it felt really great inside her. Even better than with his fingers.  
While the young prince kept moving the woman kept holding tight and moaning in the exact same speed as he moved. When he became faster, her sounds became faster as well. Her expression said more than her words. She was enjoying it as much as he did. Well, all she was able to get out was his name. Nothing more. But she needed to say nothing more. The sound of her voice pleased him enough as well as her face.  
After various minutes passed Siegbert felt something moving. Like something wants to come outside of him. Is that what they call… ‘Cum’ it was probably. Exactly sperm but sometimes when he overheard a few adults talking about such things they referred to it as ‘cum’. Granted, it was polite not to pry and he knew that. He did not really pry though, he just overheard a few conversations here and there. So in such a situation he should say the following probably.  
“C… Cumming. I will c… cum!”  
“Th… Then do so! H… Hold n… nothing b… back! P… Please! L… Let it all o… out!” Emi answered him, moaning that is.  
“But what if you-“  
“D… Do I look like I c… care! J… Just do it alre-“ but to late to even finish that sentence. He was releasing his warm liquid inside her. As much as he could. And it was quite a lot. He made her overflow within seconds already. And when everything was out they both fell on the bed, next to each other while breathing heavily.  
Emi still was overflowing with all the white sperm inside her. “This was… better than I imagined it would b… be” she said while smiling lightly. “You i… imagined this?” Siegbert asked her panting.  
“A… A bit, yeah. Maybe I should have s… said a thing e… ear… earlier” While she said this she got closer to him, suddenly hugging him yet also being closer with her face to his. Before he could even make a move further she quickly kissed him and smiled at him brighter.  
“Say SIegbert, can we do this again sometime? If you are not too busy that is” she asks. This one nodded happily as a response.  
“Of course. Whenever you feel like it.”


End file.
